


If You Asked Me To

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you asked me to-Celine Dion (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Asked Me To

**Author's Note:**

> If you asked me to-Celine Dion (Pandora)

Optimus Prime sits on the peir of the American port, waiting for someone. Someone he used to trust. Megatron walks up to him and sits beside him. 

“You came,” Megatron says. 

“You asked,” Optimus Prime glances at the silver mech, spark humming with the other half of it so close. 

“You didn’t have to come,” Megatron slides his servo over the mech’s silver servo on the pier. 

“I want the war over,” Optimus Prime says, leaning into the larger mech’s frame. “Will you end the war?”

“Do you really want this?” Megatron asks.

“Yes, I want to be free,” Optimus Prime frowns as he looks over the ocean. He winces as the pain of the blade stabs his back and he slumps into Megatron’s grasp. 

“You asked me to free you,” Megatron presses a kiss to the Prime’s helm.


End file.
